


Higher than the sky

by Lhaewiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The table is full of sketches covered with gears that still have to be assembled. If anyone would look at them, they would be totally uncomprehensible." Steampunkstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher than the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing Steampunkstuck because my roommate was drawing Steampunk version of the trolls! Me likes Steampunk! This ficlet is also on Tumblr.

**Higher than the sky**

The table is full of sketches covered with gears that still have to be assembled. If anyone would look at them, they would be totally uncomprehensible.

That's because they look messy, and only the one who actually drew them can understand all the written notes. Equius Zahhak - white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the shoulder, worn out brown vest, black trousers and leather boots - stretches out a gloved hand and takes a clock. He looks at the hour, then raises at the top of his head the goggles he's been wearing. He's making a flying machine, this time one that will actually work.

Everyone says he should concentrate more on machines that work on the streets - he has a natural talent at assembling wheels and gears and chains and transform a great mess into a beautiful mechanical coach. But he is stubborn, he wants to fly higher not only with imagination.

So he has this ambitious project that's sucking away all the already low spare time he has. He activates the mechanical arm - his very first machine - and catches one of the messy sketches on the table.

It's five o'clock, Aradia should be arriving in moments, but right now he really doesn't care about it, while he stitches some fabric to a wooden skeleton of a wing and then adds some convex lenses to a telescope. This time his flying machine - his creature - will sail the blue sky for real.


End file.
